Finders Keepers
by Jeaniegirl
Summary: Rogue decides to steal the Cajun’s pie… much to her surprise, he wont let her get away with it.


Finders Keepers

By Jeaniegirl

Summary: Rogue decides to steal the Cajun's pie… much to her surprise, he wont let her get away with it.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Rogue and Gambit do not belong to me… I swear… I'm just using them for a bit o' fun.  Cheers!

The X-mansion was quiet. Dead quiet. Considering it was only three in the morning, she didn't really think that would be a problem. However, as she approached the dark kitchen on the main floor, she would soon discover otherwise.

With a tired sigh, she sauntered her way across the wooden floor, wincing at the change from the warm carpet to the cold hardness against her bare feet. She loved the night time. It was her chance to be free of all barriers… such as her restricting clothes. All she was wearing now was a long T-shirt and a pair of panties underneath. She loved that free feeling.

With a smirk twisting the ends of her supple lips, she opened up the fridge, cringing as the bright light broke through the dark room. As she eyed the contents with a dissatisfied expression, she couldn't help but rest her green eyes upon a piece of blueberry pie. It wasn't just ANY piece of pie… it was REMY'S piece of pie. The smirk she had earlier doubled and she reached her hand into the fridge, pulling it out delightedly.

"Swamp rat wont mind," she muttered, placing it down on the counter, shutting the fridge door behind her.

"Dat depends on who you be askin', _chere_," Gambit's voice boomed, sending her into cardiac arrest.

Rogue quickly stomped over to the wall and flipped on the light, scowling as she found the Cajun sitting smugly in a chair on the other side of the room, arms crossed against his chest and legs propped up on the kitchen table. She hated the fact that he had the ability to see in the dark.

"Damn it Cajun! Ya have a fetish for scarin' the livin' day lights out of people!" She fumed, feeling more butt-hurt than pissed.

"Non, chere… Remy just likes t' make sure his belongings don't get stolen." His grin grew with that comment and Rogue couldn't help but smile.

"Well Ah suggest ya learn to have more common sense about these sorta thangs, sugah." She said, lifting the plastic wrap from off the pie. "Cuz if ya did… you'd know the rule of 'finder's keepers'." Her smile turned evil and his eyes widened.

"You better not touch my pie, chere," he warned. "'else you be sorry…"

Ooooh, how she loved a challenge. Her glove-less finger slowly dipped into the cold blueberries and extracted the jelly-like substance with tiny effort. Her gaze rested on the Cajun, whose eyes were now filled with a spark that just dared her to go against his wishes. She gave a smirk and slowly lifted the finger to her mouth and her soft pink tongue slowly licked the side of her finger. Just to rub it in, she let her eyes roll to the back of her head and she moaned as she inserted the rest of her finger into her mouth. She couldn't help but feel a slight thrill at the dirty feeling that took over her at that moment. She knew how Remy felt about her, and she wouldn't deny the fact that she felt the same way. As she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her with a new spark in his eyes… a spark that made her insides shiver.

"Good Lord, Remy! That is some damn good pie!" she teased, leaning over the counter, glad that the island counter hid her exposed legs from his view.

"Is dat a fact, chere?" he asked raising an eyebrow then slowly stood from his chair. The man oozed with sexual energy as he slowly made his way across the room, stopping only a couple feet away from his southern belle. "Remy likes de outfit…" he purred, causing a blush to rise to Rogue's face. His lips twisted ever so slightly at the ends, knowing the affect he was having on her. Without breaking eye contact, he dipped his gloved finger into the pie. "I tink you need another taste, petite." He raised his finger to her mouth, and with a hint of amusement, he watched the blush on her face double.

"Ah'm not amused, Remy," she finally mumbled, turning her face towards the counter. The Cajun simply shrugged and licked the blueberry from off his finger. At least he tried. "It's ahright, chere… I know de desire for me must drive ya insane… Remy don't blame ya one bit fer not wantin to play his l'il game…" That did it… Just what he was hoping for.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising her eyebrow dangerously. "If that's the case, sugah, I think ya deserve a taste of your own."

Splat.

The Cajun was now looking at her through a haze of blueberry filling. "Now chere, I know we live in a school an' all… but dat don't make room for us ta act childish…" He wiped the gook from his eyes and stared at her intensly as she desperately tried to keep from laughing her ass off.

"Ah'm… Ah'm sorry… Ah couldn't help it…" she managed to say between giggles.

He grinned despite himself and sighed. "Well, ya ruined Remy's pie... so it looks like he goin' have to get sometin' in return."

Before Rogue could even give him a questioning look, she found herself face first against the wood floor, feeling an unusual draft coming up through her long T-shirt. A moment passed and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She jumped up, red with fury and she found the Cajun standing in the doorway, twirling her panties around his finger.

"How did ya put it, chere?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. "Oh dat's right… 'Finders Keepers'."

With a final smirk, he disappeared down the hall as Rogue found herself stunned to her spot. She finally had enough sense to close her gaping mouth and quickly chased after the damn thief.

End


End file.
